


All The Fish and Chips

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pablo takes Leo to a Fish and Chips (A fluff born out of another Messi to Manchester City transfer gossip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Fish and Chips

"Welcome to Manchester!" Pablo welcomed him with an open arms. Well, actually he just got off from the same airplane with Leo, but it seemed like he didn't want to miss a chance for a hug.

"Yeah," Leo hugged him, and as he sighed with content, the tension in his shoulders lessened.

It had been a hell of a summer.

It had been a hell of a season, with Barcelona going through a bad patch, injuries, tax scandal, and to top it off, losing world cup final to Germany.

Leo didn't want to go back to Argentina - he couldn't bear the disappointment that the nation placed on him. Nor can he go to Barcelona - he didn't want to bother with the bullshit the Spanish media cooked up about him. 

That's why, he had asked Pablo to take him to his home in Manchester instead.

It was a lot to ask, he knew. Pablo would want to spend what little vacation time he had with his family in Argentina.

Even so, Pablo only smiled at him and said yes.

Leo spent the first day in Manchester sleeping off the jetlag. The second day, it rained all day long and Leo was ready to snuggle back to the bed when Pablo stood in front of him with an umbrella.

"I'm taking you to taste the finest cuisine in Manchester,"

"Really? It's raining."

"Just a drizzle."

"Walking?"

"It's around the corner."

Leo was suspicious, but he went along anyway.

Walking in the rain under one umbrella felt strangely intimate for Leo, but... He found out that he liked it.

He leaned his body closer to Pablo for good measure.

'The finest cuisine in Manchester' turned out to be a small fish and chips restaurant. The restaurant was empty, and save for a waitress who seemed to know Pablo and asked for a selfie with them, they weren't bothered.

Leo looked at the dish in front of him dubiously. He knew what fried potato taste like, but the fish... And the white sauce (mayonnaise? He wasn't even sure) didn't look so appealing.

"It won't bite," Pablo already tucked in into the dish. He seemed to be enjoying it. Leo knew how Kun joked about Pablo becoming a Mancunian. But he didn't know how bad it was.

Leo took a bite and... It wasn't so bad. Crispy and salty and everything you want a comfort food to be. Leo ate a bit more eagerly.

The steady noise of the rain felt soothing, and they talk about mundane things. A young couple walked in, completely engrossed with each others, holding hands while sharing their plate of chips. Without realising it Leo stared at them.

Suddenly he felt a hand over his own.

Pablo grinned, "Should we share a plate of chips too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Leo said, but his fingers stole a chip from Pablo's plate.

"I'll give you any fish and chips you want if you join Manchester City," Pablo suddenly said.

Leo chuckled, but then he saw that Pablo wasn't laughing. Leo hitched his breath. "You know I can't," he looked away and withdrew his hand. "Can't blame me for trying," Pablo smiled.

When they went out, the rain had stopped. Leo took Pablo's hand in his own. "I can't give you what you want, but" he took a breath, "can we have this for a few more days?"

"Anything you want, Leo," Pablo gripped his hand a little bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So @rafaelh117 has been blabbering about Zaba coaxing Messi to come to City. Again. (looking for traffic, hmm?). I remember the story last Jan/Feb. It was about Zaba joking that he will entice Messi to City by feeding him fish and chips.
> 
> I mean, dude can you stop linking us to big name players ffs. Ever since FFP we never sign big names again (bar Lampard, but he was freebies). I almost broke my fingers crossing it for Reus (which I don't think will ever happen) and now you keep shoving this Messi story in front of us? I'm sending my cat over so he can vomit inside your shoes >:(


End file.
